A technique is known in the art in which a resin molding is integrally molded to a peripheral border of a glass substrate, and fitted into the edges of an opening in a structure, whereby the glass is installed in a vehicle body or the like.
There has also been proposed a molding-furnished glass that includes a metal molding, in which a metal molding is used on part of an outside surface of the resin molding, thereby increasing design latitude (e.g., Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-127671 A).
The molding-furnished glass disclosed in the 2003-127671 A publication will now be described with reference to FIG. 7 hereof.
As shown in FIG. 7, a glass 100 with a molding has a resin molding 102 secured on the peripheral border of a window glass 104 using double-sided adhesive tape 103. The resin molding 102 has a metal molding 101.
The metal molding 101 is arcuate in cross-section, and skirt parts 105, 105 thereof are embedded in the resin molding 102. Specifically, part of the resin molding 102 covers the skirt parts 105, 105, whereby the metal molding 101 is prevented from detaching from the resin molding 102.
The molding-furnished glass of this type as disclosed in the 2003-127671 A publication will now be described with reference to FIGS. 8, 9, and 10, using an example in which the molding-furnished glass is applied to a triangular window of an automobile.
An automobile 110 in FIG. 8 comprises a triangular window 111 and a front door 112. A metal molding 113 is fitted on the edges of the triangular window 111, and a metal molding 114 is provided additionally to the edges of the front door 112.
The metal moldings 113, 114 are integrally molded with the resin moldings 115, 116, respectively; as shown in FIG. 9.
As seen in FIG. 10, an end part of the length of the metal molding 113 is embedded in the resin molding 115. Specifically, an overlapping part 117, which is a part of the resin molding 115, covers the end part of the metal molding 113. As a result, the metal molding 113 is prevented from detaching from the resin molding 115.
The metal moldings 113, 114 in FIG. 9 are a reflective, metallic color. The resin moldings 115, 116 are generally a matte, dark color. Continuity between the metal molding 113 and the metal molding 114 is compromised, and the exterior appearance deteriorates, because a region designated T1 in the drawing lies between the matte, dark resin moldings 115, 116.